


The Dragon’s Den

by Pieceofship



Series: Monster Factory [1]
Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa trigger happy havoc
Genre: Dragoness!Sakura, F/M, Failed monster hunting, Modern setting with monsters, Monster!AU, rairpair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: “Mondo, I leave you alone for a few weeks...” Daiya took a deep breath as he pressed his hands together and pointed them towards Mondo. “And you marry a dragon?”





	The Dragon’s Den

**Author's Note:**

> Do yourself a favour and google Symmetra’s dragon skin. I got heavily inspired from that Overwatch skin to write this. Plus rping a similar thing with a friend.

It was a rite of passage his big brother started, as soon as he started up the gang he killed a dragon. That immediately caught the attention of everyone and sure enough everyone was drawn to the gang thanks to his brother’s brave act. Now it was his turn. Granted they raised the age to get a hunting license after hospitals started getting a few too many high school burn victims. And you could bet your ass that as soon as Mondo turned of age he got his. Sure he was retired from the gang, but that didn’t mean they all stopped hanging out with him, he and his brother were fucking legends! And killing a dragon like Daiya would certainly make him go down in history! 

The roar of his motorcycle came to a stop as he immediately hit the brakes, gazing at the cave before him. If what he heard was correct, there should be a dragon that had taken residence in this cave. 

“Dude, you sure it’s in there?” Leon asked, getting off the back of the bike. Mondo could sense the nervousness he tried his hardest to mask. If he was nervous it was his own damn fault, he only tagged along to get in on the glory that came along with slaying a dragon. 

“That’s what I was told.” Mondo explained, getting off his bike. “I mean, it’s the same place where Daiya first killed his so...” he reached to his back to feel the sword strapped onto his back. The very same sword Daiya had used. 

It was a good sword, just enough weight to make a good hit, but not enough to make his movement slow and bulky. The ideal tool for killing a dragon. 

“It better be here, I’m missing out on a mixer for this.” his ‘brave’ partner in crime complained. If only Takemichi was available or Daiya. But Takemichi had work and Daiya was out of town for a few weeks, helping some friends move. So here he was, stuck with Leon, who was not his first choice for help.

“Then you better keep an eye out.” Mondo warned, getting the miniature flashlight out of his pocket and handing it off to Leon. If the guy was going to bitch and moan the whole time, the least he could do was make himself useful!

They entered the cave with only the light of the flashlight to guide them. Dark, cold and full of uncertainty, but still the two trudged forward. If Daiya could slay a dragon, then Mondo sure as hell could too! 

“So uhh...” Leon began, desperately wanting to replace the paranoid filled silence with something. “Since we’re missing tonight’s mixer... you wanna go to that party next Friday?”

“I don’t really got a date to bring.” Mondo muttered. Ashamed to admit he was still single after all these years. He lost track of all the women and men he scared off with his nervous habit of yelling. 

“No worries, I don’t got one neither.” he reassured.

“What about that chick you were checking out last week?” Mondo questioned. “She seemed nice.”

“Yeah, but I heard she’s loose.” he responded. “I need a girl who’s tight. I actually wanna be able to feel what I’m doing, you know?”

“Perhaps you should simply get a sufficient enough sized penis instead.”

“Ha! Sick burn!” Mondo roared with laughter.

Though it was short lived when the realization hit him like a truck. No one else should be in this cave besides them... He glanced at Leon, who’s face mimicked the same scared and confused expression plastered onto his own. Mondo gulped loudly as he and Leon dreadfully turned around to face whatever was behind them.

Behind them stood the unmistakable humanoid shape of a dragon. Reddish brown scales, with the biggest pair of black leathery wings, Mondo had ever seen, two large dark horns, a muscular framed that put his own to shame, complete with fierce blue eyes, long flowing white hair, and standing on his best guess, over eight feet tall. 

Mondo was snapped out of his shocked state when Leon let out a blood curdling scream. Instincts kicked in and he reached for the sword on his back in record time.

“Haaaaaa!” he let out a battle cry as he drew the sword. 

This was it! This was the day he would slay a dragon and mount it’s head on the wall! Just like Daiya did! Hell, even better than Daiya! How many people took down a dragon as big as this one on their first time hunting? 

The answer?

CLANK!

Not this guy.

As soon as Mondo swung the sword, the blade immediately broke off once it made contact with the dragon. He remained wide eyed with his mouth agape as he looked at the broken sword, then back to Leon. His friend’s own face looking as equally shocked as his.

“What the fuck?!” Mondo yelled, holding the hilt of what was once his sword. Why did it break? It worked just fine when Daiya used it! 

He glanced away from Leon and his sword and back to the dragon before him. Shit! His instincts of once being a gang leader kicked in. He dropped the remains of his sword and drew back his fist before punching as hard as he could at the dragon’s stomach.

CRACK!

Mondo held back tears as the deep ache of the bones breaking spread throughout his hand. He withdrew his fist and held it with his unbroken hand. 

“Motherfucker!” he shouted, refusing to let the tears brimming in his eyes fall. “That hurts like a bitch!”

“Are you two done?”

Mondo and Leon returned their attention to the dragon, who had their hands on their hips as they watched. 

“Uhhh...” was all Leon could muster up. “I think so?”

The dragon nodded, seemingly not at all fazed by the commotion. 

“Good.”

It was then Leon dropped to his knees, hands together as tears ran down his face. “Please don’t eat me! I don’t wanna d-die yet!”

“I have no intention of eating either of you.” the dragon spoke. “So please refrain from panicking, there is no need.”

That was enough for Leon who got up from the ground, wiping the sweat off his forehead. “Oh thank god... but if you aren’t going to eat us, what are you going to do?”

Blue eyes shifted towards Mondo’s direction, lingering on his broken hand. “Your hand is broken, is it not?”

Mondo slowly nodded. “Yeah... uh... it’s pretty fucking broken.” 

“If my scales could break a sword, what made you think it was wise to use your fists against me?” a very good question! Which unfortunately he didn’t have a good answer to.

“I... wasn’t thinking.” he grumbled. “Just being an impulsive dumbass.”

“I’ll say.” the dragon responded. “I believe brain and brawn are both important, but your case proved to fallow the age old saying of brain over brawn.” the dragon picked up the hilt and blade of the sword off the ground. “Such a flimsy metal... are hunters really getting this lax when it comes to their hunting equipment?”

“H-hey, my brother killed a dragon with that!” Mondo argued, still clutching his aching hand.

“No, he didn’t. No dragon would fall victim to such a weapon that lacks quality.” they explained. “You’re brother probably killed a phoenix instead. It’s easy to get us mixed up.”

“So... quick question?” Mondo and the dragon glanced at Leon, who was timidly raising his hand. “If you aren’t going to eat us, then what are you going to do?” 

“First off, I intend to fix up your partner’s hand.” the dragon took a step forward towards Mondo. With his caution in overdrive, he took a step away without thinking. “I assure you, I have no plans to make you two my next meal.”

“Then explain this!” Leon aimed the flashlight further in the cave, shining its already poorly dim light on the unmistakable sight of a pile of bones, human bones to be exact. Now, both him and Leon and had nearly failed science (dealing with Kiyotaka’s long ass study sessions really did pay off in the end) but it didn’t take a scientist to tell that was a human skull sitting on top of the pile of was safe to say more human bones. “You’re just trying to trick us!” he accused sharply. “You’re gonna lure us deeper into your cave, then eat us!”

The dragon remained silent for a moment, shifting awkwardly in their spot before crossing their arms. “May I have your names?”

“Our names? What the hell does that have to do with the pile of human bones we’re looking at?!” Mondo demanded. Busted hand or not, he would throw down with this dragon again if they intended to make a meal out of him. A true man doesn’t go down without a fight!

“It might be easier to discuss the matter if I knew your names.” they replied. 

“Fucking fine...” Mondo grumbled, begrudgingly deciding to do so. “I’m Mondo Oowada.”

“And I’m Le-Leon Kuwata.” 

“There, now as for the matter of-“

“Wait, what’s your name?” Mondo cut them off. “We gave you ours. It’s only fair we get to know yours.”

“Very Well then.” the dragon nodded. “Over the course of time I had taken many different names. Language evolves, dragon tongue is complex, but for the time being I go by Sakura.”

“Sakura?” Leon echoed back. “Isn’t that typically a woman’s name?”

“I am a woman.” Sakura informed. 

Wait... then that meant.

“I JUST PUNCHED A GIRL!” Mondo cried out in horror at the realization. Shit! Shit! Shit! If his mom or brother found out he punched a woman he was screwed! “I’m so fucking sorry!” if Sakura was going to eat them like Leon thought, he sure as hell deserved it!

“I’ll accept your apology, although judging by the state of your hand I think you learned your lesson about unarmed combat against a dragon.” There was just the slightest hint of a smirk on her face. Or at least Mondo thought there was. “Now, as for the issue of eating humans. I would be lying if I said I didn’t consume your kind-“

“So you are gonna eat us!” Leon once again accused.

“Please, let me finish.” she requested. Leon frowned and kept his mouth shut. “Now, it is true I eat humans. But my diet is mainly animals out here in the wilderness. But as for the humans I do hunt down and eat, I am not a blood thirsty creature despite what tales humans had told. I only eat certain humans.”

What kind of humans then?” Mondo asked.

“Murderers, rapists and-“ Sakura coughed, holding up a clawed finger as she coughed again. The coughing soon turned to gagging and before Mondo knew it a large clump of beige fur with some kind of material that looked like it was once some kind of bandage or cast, came out like a cat coughing up a hairball. 

“Gross!” Leon gagged, sticking out his tongue.

“Excuse me. Humans really should stop wearing fake fur.” Sakura replied, wiping her mouth on her arm. “I only eat murders, rapists and pedophiles.”

“Just how exactly do you know which humans are which?” Mondo asked. “You can’t just be eating them based on some kind of gut feeling.”

“I need sufficient proof they committed such crimes.” she stated. “Family of the victims often bring me more than enough evidence when the justice system fails. And occasionally those in the police force who require assistance do so as well. Speaking of which, I really should tell Takaaki to remove any fake fur before he brings them here. It’s hard to digest, unlike the real thing.”

Takaaki? Wasn’t that Kiyotaka’s dad? Nah... it couldn’t be possible. 

“Uhh... so we’re good?” Leon asked. “You really aren’t going to eat us?”

“Not unless the two of you committed a serious crime.” Sakura confirmed with a nod of her head. “Now that we got that cleared up, we still have the matter of your hand.” her blue eyes lowered to Mondo’s hand, which he was still clutching. “May I see it?”

Mondo slowly nodded, taking a step forward and allow Sakura to get a closer look at his injury. She brought her large clawed hands to Mondo’s and began to delicately inspect his hand. 

“Does it hurt when I do this?” she asked, touching another spot on his hand.

Mondo let out a pained howl. “What do you think?!” he spat venomously. 

“It appears to be broken.” Sakura said. No shit it was broken! Any idiot could see it was busted up. “I have something that will help. Now, right this way.”

Sakura went on ahead, leaving him and Leon to fallow her lead. When they reached the end of the cave they were met with Sakura’s living conditions. It was far more clean than Mondo’s room, that was for sure. A pile of blankets and pillows formed a nest where she slept, there was a wooden bookshelf with a collection of thick books, though unfortunately not a manga or comic in sight, a few paintings and photographs hung from the cave’s walls, a small cupboard and... were those fucking weights? Dragons were lifting weights now?! Shit man, dragons were gonna be a hell of a lot harder to slay now more than ever!

“Now, assuming that phoenix, Yasuhiro, didn’t break into my elixirs again, it should be here.” she spoke and made her way over to the cupboard. 

Mondo didn’t get a good look as to what was inside with Sakura’s frame blocking his view, but his curiosity was short lived when Sakura held a glass vial containing some kind of lime green coloured liquid. 

“There, this will heal you.” she informed, giving the vital a gentle shake. “Now, let me see you’re hand.” Once again Mondo cautiously let Sakura inspect his hand yet again. She removed the cork in the vial and looked down at him. “This will feel icy cold at first, however, it will undo the damage.”

And with that being said, she tilted the vial and poured the liquid onto his hand. As soon as the contents of the vial made contact with his skin, it was like Sakura had plunged his hand into a bucket of ice water. It was difficult to not instantly pull his hand away at first, but it numbed the sharp pain. Actually... it went above and beyond just numbing it! Once the coldness subsided so did the pain. To see if his hand truly was fixed, Mondo slowly moved his fingers. Lilac eyes widen in disbelief as he realize he could move his hand just fine.

“Holy shit, it actually worked!” Mondo gawked at his own hand for awhile longer before looking back at Sakura.

“Of course it did, repairing broken bones is what that elixir is for.” she explained as she put the empty vial back in the cupboard. “If humans were more willing to commute with my kind their medicine would be more advance.”

“Uhh... thanks, for not eating us and fixing up my hand.” this felt so weird, every story he was ever told about dragons showed them to be vicious killers. But somehow here he was, in a dragon’s den with Leon and a dragon, still alive. But weird or not, it would be rude not to thank Sakura.

“You’re welcome, I don’t get as many visitors as I used too.” Sakura’s replied. “It’s been a lonely few years.”

Hey, aren’t these you?” Leon asked, standing before a few of the paintings and photos. 

“Indeed, they are.” Sakura responded. 

“And who are these people with you?” Leon gestured to an ancient looking painting of Sakura and a man in armour. 

“That one is Kenshiro, my first lover.” she explained.

“Wait... did you say lover?” Leon asked. “Like, your boyfriend? You dated humans?!”

“Yes, I did. I suppose it does fall into the forbidden love trope considering dragons and humans can’t legally marry and how humans had hunted my kind since the dawn of time.” Sakura explained. “Especially since Kenshiro was a knight who was given the task of slaying me. He probably could had killed me if he so wished too.”

“Judging by the fact you’re still standing, it’s safe to assume that he didn’t?” Mondo spoke.

“No, we fought, he could had taken care of me there and then, but instead he helped me back to my feet, asked if I was okay, and complimented my skills in fighting.” a smile touched her mouth. “You can probably guess the rest.” her smiled faltered as Sakura let out a sigh. “He contacted an illness that was incurable during that era and I lacked the medical knowledge to cure it. He passed away...”

“Sorry to hear that.” Mondo slowly reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, granted it took a bit of reaching and standing on his tip toes, but he managed. 

Her scales felt rough but what shocked him was just how warm Sakura felt. She emitted a warmth that wasn’t boiling hot, more of an electric blanket kind of warmth. Were all dragons like this?

“Don’t be, humans have much shorter lifespans than dragons. Him dying before me was inevitable, illness or not. I was well aware of that when we continued our relationship.” she informed. “The memories we made and our time together is something I will always cherish and hold dear.” Sakura glanced at Leon. “Also do not apologize for asking, taking about my past mates makes me feel closer to them, even if they had passed.” she reached over and took a framed photograph off the wall. 

Upon closer inspection, it was a photo of Sakura with a another woman with brown hair done up in a pony tail.

“Who’s that?” Leon asked.

“Aoi Asahina.” Sakura informed.

“You two look like good friends.” Leon commented.

“We were more than friends.” she corrected.

“Oh, like best friends?”

Mondo groaned. “Leon, they dated!”

“Wait... that was still a thing back then?!” Leon gasped.

“We always existed if that’s what you meant.” Sakura spoke. “We just didn’t have the same terminology you have today. If it satisfies your curiosity, I deem myself pansexual.”

“Huh, you learn something new everyday.”

“Leon, I’m your goddamn bisexual friend and I had been telling you the same shit for ages!” Mondo complained. 

“Now that we have that all cleared up, might I ask you two a question?” Sakura asked.

“Uhh... sure, go ahead.” Mondo said. “Seems only fair since we asked you a bunch of shit.”

“Thank you. What I want to ask is why were you intending to hunt me?” she asked. “I had dealt with my fair share of hunters before, but they would never tell me why they intended to kill me before running off. Might I get an answer?”

Well shit, now that just made him feel guilty. And having to explain they were going to slay Sakura wasn’t going to help with that. 

“Uhh... remember how I mentioned my brother slaying a dragon-“

“A phoenix, no dragon would fall to a such a faulty sword. Only a phoenix would, And he didn’t kill it either. Phoenixes are always reborn.” Sakura said matter of factly. “So he didn’t slay anything, he just mildly inconvenience a fiery bird.” 

“Whatever, it sort of got to be a tradition for the members of our biker gang to slay one. Course they raised the age to get a hunting license so I had to wait until I was a high school graduate and after I retired from the gang. But I still wanted to do it to impress everyone and shit...” he trailed off. Great, how he felt terrible.

“He was gonna mount your head on a wall.” Leon added.

“Shut up!” Mondo snapped at him. What was this dumbass doing telling Sakura that shit?

“Do you still intend to slay me?” she asked. 

“Er... no, not anymore.” Mondo answered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “Don’t think I’ll be doing any hunting again.”

“Same for me... unless a dragon or another monster starts shit with me I don’t think I’ll bother with hunting.” Leon added. “Although if a cute chick is into it..”

Mondo elbowed him, Leon seriously needed to get a filter on his mouth. And that meant something considering it was Mondo of all people thinking so.

Uh... we should probably get going. It’s getting pretty damn late.” Mondo pointed out, figuring it would be best to leave before either of them said something else that was stupid.

“Good idea, plus I’m fucking starving.” Leon agreed. “Think that cute blonde at that burger place is still working?”

“I don’t know.” Mondo shrugged, he didn’t care where they went as long as he got something to eat.

“Farewell then, if our paths cross again I hope it is on friendlier terms.” Sakura replied. 

“Same, well... bye?” Mondo went on ahead to leave the cave with Leon fallowing him behind.

Mondo... certainly wasn’t expecting that when he went out hunting for a dragon. He especially wasn’t expecting to have a dragon tend to his wounds and let him and his friend leave alone. That would make for a wild tale to tell Daiya once he returned. Hopefully Daiya wasn’t too hung up on not actually slaying a dragon or the broken sword he ditched. 

“Excuse me.” 

Both he and Leon stopped in their tracks and turned around to see Sakura making her way up to them.

“Sakura, did you need something?” Mondo asked, though Leon definitely wasn’t as calm about the dragon approaching them a second time.

“Dude, she changed her mind!” Leon cried out in terror. “She’s gonna eat us!”

“No, for the last bad final time I am not going to eat you.” she reassured. “You aren’t the one I seek.” Sakura’s eyes rested onto Mondo. “You are the person of my interest at the moment.”

“What do you want with me?” he questioned. He couldn’t think of anything that would remotely interest a dragon, but he has been wrong before, a lot of times admittedly. 

“It’s been many years since I ventured closer to the human world or met many humans aside from the ones who desire my help.” she spoke. “I have yet to see the world as it is now since my last love had died.”

Exactly how long ago was that?” Leon asked.

Sakura paused, counting the years on her claws. “I believe... only fifty eight years ago.”

“Fifty eight years?!” Leon gasped. 

“To a dragon like myself, it’s not a long time. But for humans I understand it’s a lot of time. I’m curious to see just how human culture had changed and evolved.” Sakura explained. 

“So... what are you asking for exactly?” Mondo questioned.

“You two had heighten my curiosity for the human world more than ever, of course I cannot experience such things by myself with my lack of knowledge.” she went on. “Therefore, I would like for you to allow me to to take up residence in your home.”

“You want to fucking live with me?!” Okay, now this was something Mondo really wasn’t expecting. Having an actual conversation with a dragon was one thing, having said dragon heal your broken hand was another... But having a dragon ask to live with you was something else! 

“Yes, or is it still taboo for two people to live under the same roof unmarried?” Sakura questioned. “If that’s the case then just take me as your wife.” 

“My wife?!”he echoed back in shock at such a suggestion. “The fuck do you mean?!” 

“In sprit, of course. I have no doubt marriage between humans and monsters are illegal considering they still give out hunting licenses.” she said.

Shit, he definitely wasn’t planning for this! How was he suppose to say no? What the fuck was he suppose to say in a situation like this? Sakura seemed like an alright person... or dragon in this case. And it was pretty lonely with Daiya gone. Him and his brother were talking about getting another person to room with them. 

“Don’t tell me your actually considering this?” Leon looked at him. “She’s a fucking dragon!”

“She healed my fucking hand and saved me a shit ton in medical bills.” Mondo pointed out. “Plus we’re the ones who were stupid enough to attack her!” Not to mention him and Leon bragged how they were gonna slay a dragon on social media and gave away the location of Sakura’s cave. 

Who’s to say someone else wouldn’t come along and attempt to kill her? What if they actually managed to slay her? It would basically be his fucking fault.

“Think of it like this, sure anyone can kill a dragon and get it’s head as a trophy.” Sakura began. “But wouldn’t having a full size dragon alive in your house prove your a more skilled individual than the amateur hunters out there?”

“That’s... one way to look at it.” Leon grumbled. “I still say this is a bad idea.”

“Whatever man, it’s safer if she stays with me than here now.” Mondo stated. 

“Well how the fuck are you going to smuggle a dragon to your house?” Leon asked.

“It is late, I can merely fly.” she spread her large black wings, nearly whacking Leon in the face with them in the process. “I can fallow you from above.”

“There, problem solved!” Mondo mused.

“I take it you’re on board with this?” Sakura asked.

“Uh, yeah... pretty much.” 

....

“Mondo, I leave you alone for a few weeks...” Daiya took a deep breath as he pressed his hands together and pointed them towards Mondo. “And you marry a dragon?”

“I didn’t marry her!” Mondo stated. “I just decided to let her stay.”

“A heads up would had been nice!” Daiya hissed.

“Like what?” he huffed. “Hey, bro, remember how we talked about getting a third person to stay with us to help with rent and shit? I got us a fucking dragon to room with us!” 

“Jesus Christ, Mondo...” Daiya groaned. “I can’t leave you alone for a second.”

“It’s not like I intended to have a dragon move in with us!” Mondo defended. “She helped me so it was the least I could do.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Daiya frowned. “The least you could had done is thanked her and leave.”

“She’s here now, not like I’m gonna tell her to leave!” he argued. “She only accidentally set something on fire twice!”

Daiya let out a sigh and shook his head. “What happened after you brought the dragon home?”

“She has a name you know, it’s Sakura.” Mondo glared.

“Fine, what happened after you brought Sakura home?” he asked.

“Alright, so after I drop Leon’s stupid ass back at his place, I return home.”

....

As soon as he parked his bike he could hear the sound of wings flapping overhead. He glanced behind him just in time to see Sakura land. 

“So this is how human houses had evolved...” she said aloud, looking at the outside structure.

“It’s not really anything fancy, just what me and Daiya can afford.” Mondo explained and dug through his pockets for his keys. Relieved he didn’t forget them or lose them. The last thing he wanted to do was be locked out of him own home with a dragon. He unlocked the door and went on ahead. “It’s smaller than your cave, so be-“

CRASH!

“Careful...” Mondo Warner a second too late as Sakura’s tail knocked over the glass key bowl.

“My apologies, I’ll clean it up.” Sakura replied. “Where do you keep your broom and dustpan?”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of it later.” Mondo reassured. Admittedly it was just an excuse because he had no idea where Daiya kept the cleaning supplies. “Right, I’ll just give you the grand tour I suppose.” though grand was a poor choice of words. The place was a mess since Daiya left. 

“I’m perfectly capable of exploring your living quarters by myself.” Sakura stated, stepping over the shattered glass. “I may be curious, but I won’t be going through your belongings like a nosy pest.”

She went on ahead, leaving Mondo to find the broom (why the fuck would Daiya keep it so far back in a closet?) and sweep up what was once a key bowl up and toss it in the trash. He then stretched and let out a loud yawn, taking a moment to look at the clock on the stove.

“Three in the morning...” he muttered to himself. 

Considering the wild little ride he had while hunting and how late it was, his bed was calling out to him like a siren. Through a second yawn he made his way down the hall and to his bedroom. Unfortunately it seemed he wasn’t the only one his bed was calling out to. Curled up on top of the blankets was Sakura, lying on her belly with her tail brought to her side and wings outstretched and hanging over the bed. Sound asleep without a care in the world. 

Mondo held back a sigh, not wanting to take the chance of waking her up. He originally was going to attempt to do up a little nest of blankets and pillows, to recreate the nest she had in her cave. But it was apparent he should had told Sakura this sooner. Sleeping in his brother’s room wasn’t an option since Daiya sold his old mattress and was having a new one delivered while he was gone. So that only left Mondo to sleep on the couch. Would it be uncomfortable sleeping on that ratty old thing? Yes. But he was far too tired to give a damn and fell asleep in seconds.

Morning came, the bright sunlight coming through the window and shining directly onto his face woke him up. He swore as he got up and rubbed the sleep out his eyes. Why did he sleep on the couch again? Recalling the events from last night made his eyes slowly widen in realization. Shit... he really did just let a fucking dragon move in. Daiya was gonna kill him.

Mondo sighed, judging by the silence Sakura must still be asleep. He got off the couch and stretched, that couch was murder on the back. A hot shower sounded good right about now. And with Daiya gone all the hot water would be his!

With that in mind, he made his way to the bathroom and took the longest shower ever. Finally refreshed after a night spend on the couch, he exited the shower and dried himself off, throwing on the clothes he wore the night before. If Sakura was awake by now he could go back into his room and grab his styling products and get his hair back into its signature pompadour. But first thing was first, he needed breakfast. Seeing as him and Leon didn’t get anything to eat (having a fire breathing dragon flying above you made any detours too risky) last night, he was beyond starving. Hopefully he still had some leftovers in the fridge and-

“HOLY FUCK!” Mondo screamed upon seeing the sight before him.

Formerly being in a gang, he had his fair share of bloodied noses and lacerations. So he was pretty damn familiar with blood. But seeing a dragon with blood dripping down her mouth, coating her fangs and claws? Really was something else.

“Good morning, I take it you slept well after the events from last night?” Sakura spoke all too calmly for someone covered in blood.

“Wha-what the fuck happened?!” Mondo cried out, mouth agape. 

“Huh?” she blinked before finally realizing exactly what he meant once she looked at her claws. “Oh this? I was hungry. You were in the shower and I didn’t want to bother you.”

“What the hell did you eat?!” Please say Sakura’s diet didn’t include the neighbour’s cat.

“I found a cut of beef in your freezer.” Mondo let out a sigh of relief. “I defrosted it and ate it.” Sakura licked the blood from her claws. 

“Oh thank god...” he said, feeling his tense muscles finally relax. 

“I know not to eat domestic animals and we already been over the subject of me eating humans.” she reminded. “Have some faith in me, my kind aren’t the blood thirsty killers you make us out to be.”

“Co-course... it’s just seeing you with blood all over you...” Mondo trailed off. “Think you can wash it off?”

“Yes, but if it calms you. It’s not actually blood, it’s just water that changes colour due to a protein.” that bit of information still didn’t make the sight any less unnerving. 

Yup, there goes his appetite for the morning. He would just have to make sure to eat an extra big lunch when the time came. Though that was assuming Sakura didn’t find another cut of meat to eat... 

After washing herself clean off any blood with the help of the kitchen sink, she returned her gaze to him.

“You look so different without your hair all done up.” she commented. “I almost didn’t recognize you. When I first caught sight of you and your friend, I nearly mistook you for another dragon until I saw your lack of wings and tail. Your hairstyle reminded me of a horn...”

“A horn?” that actually sounded pretty badass. Maybe he could start calling his pompadour a horn from now on?

“Though once I got a closer look it bore a strong resemblance to an ear of corn... or a baguette, even a combination of both.” Sakura added.

Come on! It was bad enough he had to hear that shit from his friends who just didn’t understand his biker style, but to hear it from a dragon? That was just something else.

“It’s a look, the majority of my gang style their hair into a pompadour!” Mondo pointed out.

“You’re in a gang?”

“Was, I retired after high school. As fun as it is to raise hell with them, it ain’t exactly a job that pays.” he explained.

“I see, so what do you do now?” 

“I do carpentry, building houses, furniture, fixing shit up.” Mondo listed off. “I’m still doing beginner shit, but I’m getting better.” he shrugged. “Not really anything impressive.”

“I beg to differ. Such a drastic change, starting from the bottom... I admire that.” she smiled. “Perhaps if things were to change for dragons, I too can get a real career.” 

Any idea what you would like to do?” Mondo questioned. A dragon with a job that didn’t include eating people, that was hard to imagine. But not impossible. Sakura was clearly smart enough.

“I taken quite a liking to martial arts these past few years.” Sakura responded. “On the rare occasion I do have to defend myself from a knowledgeable hunter, I find being skilled in such an area makes it easier to take them by surprise. Plus it means less accidental forest fires if I don’t have to breathe fire. I wouldn’t mind owning a dojo to not only sharpen my skills some more, but to also train others.”

“That’s certainly something.” Mondo commented. Sparring with a dragon... chances were not a lot of people who be down with that. But times were changing, he had a dragon living in his and his brother’s house for crying out loud! “I’m sure it could happen one day.”

“Thank you.” Sakura replied. “Though I do have a question about carpentry, if that’s alright?”

“Shoot.”

“Doesn’t the style of your hair get in the way of your work?” Again with the hair?

“No, never got in the way when I rode my motorcycle either!” Mondo responded. “It’s all about product. You gotta use the right shit to get it to stay in place.” then an idea sparked in his head. “Hey, why don’t you try it out?” 

“Hmmm... very well then. I am curious...” Finally! Someone who would actually let him do their hair! All his old high school friends were too damn wimpy to trust him with their hair.

“Right this way!” Mondo grinned and went on ahead to his bedroom.

Once there he got Sakura sitting on the edge of his bed and fetched everything he needed. Hairspray, gel, and brush, everything he needed to style the perfect pompadour.

“This won’t take long.” he promised. “I do this everyday!” Sakura just nodded. 

Her hair was surprisingly soft, hardly any tangles whatsoever. What the hell was she using? He definitely needed to get his hands on some. From there all it required was some brushing, a hefty amount of gel, and a couple shots of hair spray and soon Sakura was sporting a large white pompadour. 

Mondo couldn’t help but grin. He was probably the first man to ever give a dragon a badass pompadour! 

“Well, what do you think?” he asked and handed Sakura a mirror.

Sakura examined herself, holding the mirror in one hand while the other touched and prodded at the pompadour.

“If I am to be completely honest...”

“Yes?”

“I despise it with every fibre of my being.” Sakura’s lips formed an immediately frown. “Never had I experienced such a hatred for something in all my years of being alive.”

“Way to be fucking dramatic!” Mondo huffed. 

“My apologies...” she responded. “Dragons aren’t used to getting all dressed up like this.”

“Didn’t you used to hoard jewelry and shit?” Mondo asked, getting the hairbrush to brush out her pompadour. 

“We used to.” she answered. “Gold, jewelry, pearls, gems, anything considered valuable.” 

“Used to? Why did you stop?” he questioned.

“We didn’t want to become corrupted by greed.” Sakura’s answered. “So we all gave up on hoarding treasure.” 

“Heh, you dragons really got your shit figured out then.” Mondo responded as he began to brush her hair. 

“I suppose so... though I’m well aware our culture isn’t perfect.”

“How so?” he asked, working the brush through her hair to undo all of his hard work.

“Relationships with others that are not our own kind get shunned from the rest of dragon society.” wait... wasn’t her first human love hundreds of years ago? “I haven’t had contact with another dragon since my first lover.”

“That’s a load of bullshit.” he muttered, brushing through another section of hair. 

“I agree, though I wouldn’t phase it like that.” Sakura spoke. “Aside from human lovers and people coming over to provide me with humans to eat, it was rather lonely.”

“God, that’s fucking terrible.” 

“It was... though I did have the company of other monsters who were brave or foolish enough to enter my cave and my past lovers.” she explained. 

Being isolated for years at the time, Mondo couldn’t fathom something like that. He always had people around him, whether it was his brother, friends from school, or his old gang. He managed to completely brush away the pompadour he had originally done, now Sakura’s hair was back to the way it was. 

“Better?” he asked.

“Much better.” she glanced at him with a smile.

....

You gave a dragon a pompadour?” Daiya burst out laughing. “Man, I would had killed for a photo.” 

“It looked awesome!” Mondo defended. 

“I can’t believe it.” he wiped a tear from his eye. “And you wonder why Takemichi kept his hair too short for a pompadour.” Daiya shook his head.

It was then Sakura returned with three cups of tea for all of them on a tray. “Forgive me for the wait. I’m still adjusting to all the technological advances humans have now.” 

“It’s fine.” Daiya said, trying a little to hard to not look too apprehensive about the over eight foot tall dragoness sitting across from him. 

“Mondo told me much about you.” Sakura spoke, her claws delicately wrapped out her cup of tea. 

“Did he now?” Daiya asked with a raise of his eyebrow. “What did my bro tell you?”

“Only good things, I promise.” she reassured and sipped her tea. “About how you started up the gang and how close you you two are. I can only hope we grow close as well during my stay.”

“We’re see...” Daiya responded.

“May I ask what you two we’re discussing while I was gone?” Sakura asked, taking another sip.

“Nothing much, just explaining how you got here.” Mondo said.

“I see... did you tell him about the eggs yet?” she innocently asked.

Immediately Daiya choked on his tea at that response. “What do you mean eggs?!”

Aw shit... 

“Fuck! You see... I-I.... Goddamn it!” Mondo’s nervous habit of yelling definitely wasn’t doing him any favours now.

“Perhaps it would be best if we just showed you.” Sakura got up and exited the kitchen, leaving Daiya to not only fallow, but drag Mondo by the arm.

“Quick dragging your feet!” his hissed at Mondo before bumping into Sakura’s back. “Why are we at my room?!” he demanded and looked at Mondo for an answer.

Sakura opened the door and ushered Daiya inside, immediately his jaw dropped upon seeing a bunch of blankets around half a dozen pale white eggs.

“You fucked a dragon...” 

“I fucked a dragon.”

There was an long and awkward pause. Daiya’s eyes darted from the eggs and back to him.

“Wait... did she lay them on my goddamn bed?!” Daiya gawked in horror. “I just bought the mattress!”

“I-It’s not my fault!” Mondo stuttered. “I just heard something coming from your room, and there she was, laying eggs! I didn’t even know she was pregnant!”

This time Daiya’s eyes locked onto Sakura, demanding some sort of answer.

“Mondo never spoke of any protection like my past lovers. I assumed he intended to have me lay his brood.” she explained. “I was under the impression Mondo knew I was carrying our eggs.”

And sure enough, Daiya’s eyes were back on Mondo. “Seriously?” he asked. “Centuries of lovers... and you’re the one who forgets to wrap it before you tap it?”

“I didn’t even know it was possible!” Mondo defended. “It’s not like she even looked pregnant! Look,” he gestured to her midsection. “abs of steel since I met her!” 

“It is possible, though most dragons aren’t shunned like me. Plus there’s so little to go on about hybrids between dragons and humans.” Sakura answered. “It could just as possibly be the first case ever. As for not showing like humans do, dragons and humans are very different when it comes to reproduction. Also I used to avoid breeding with my lovers out of fear I might outlive my own children should they inherit a human lifespan.”

“But you obviously got over that fear.” Daiya scoffed, to which Sakura nodded. “How the hell did you end up sleeping with a dragon?”

“Mondo showed all signs of sexual arousal, therefore he acted on them.” she explained. “It is not too difficult to grasp.” 

“I’m gonna need more details then that.” he said and looked towards his brother. “Especially from you.”

“I ain’t gonna give you details about my sex life!” Mondo shouted, his face turning red. Whether it was from anger, embarrassment, or both was a mystery.

“I don’t want to know that! What I want is some goddamn explanation for,” he pointed at the eggs. “those!”

“Fine... I guess this kinda happened like this.”

....

Who knew you could actually get used to having a dragon in your house? Sure it started off a bit wonky. Accidentally bumping into things with her tail, forgetting to warn him to look out when she needed to stretch her wings, and him still getting startled whenever he walked in on Sakura after she decided to eat a cut of meat again. But they were learning, and it wasn’t long before it eventually became the norm for him.

“Explained to me how the fuck you’re a better cook than most people I know, when you haven’t touched a stove in fifty plus years?” Mondo asked.

“Probably because I don’t solely cook instant ramen and frozen food.” she answered as she plated some tempura. 

Sakura was adapting fast to all the changes since the last time she lived with a human. Which was a relief considering it meant she wouldn’t be snacking on raw meat once she remembered how good cooked meat was. 

“Ha, true.” Mondo chuckled, biting into a strip of carrot. God, this was better than instant ramen. “You ever cook for others?”

“Occasionally for my past partners.” she explained. “Though none of them had the technological advancements like you do.”

“Technological advancements? That’s just a fancy way of saying online cooking tutorials.” 

“It may not be all that unusual for you, but the people before you would find it fascinating.” Sakura said.

“Did you cook for all your lovers?”

“I tried to. It took me awhile to get the hang of it.” Sakura answered. “Humans dietary needs are much more complex than a dragon’s. I can just live solely on flesh, where humans need a much wider variety of food. It was an interesting learning experience. One of my mates was royalty and I got to eat plenty of fancy desserts from her cooks.” she mused.

“You got involved with royalty? Thought you usually kidnapped princes and princesses.”

“Of course not, that’s just another myth you humans have.” she stated. “Princes and princesses used to hire dragons to stage a kidnaping to protect them from unwanted marriages. From there we protect the person by guarding them in a tower and scaring off unwanted suitors. Typically until they found someone they desired.”

“Huh, I think I’m learning more about history and shit from you than I have during all my years of schooling.” not that anyone could actually blame him. This shit was actually interesting as opposed to that normal history junk. 

“Was your school insufficient?”

“Nah, I was just an idiot.” he replied just as the doorbell rang.

“Should I go hide?” Sakura asked.

Mondo shook his head, granted since he moved Sakura in he had to be careful about who came inside. Not everyone would be as opened minded about him having a dragon move in with him. An example would be when Daiya’s new mattress got delivered, Sakura had to hide out in his own bedroom while the workers helped him get the mattress inside. 

“Nah, it’s just Makoto.” Mondo said and got out of the chair. “He’s just picking a chair I fixed up for him. I already told him all about you.” 

He opened the door and just like he said, there was Makoto. 

“Hey, Makoto, glad to see you again.” Mondo greeted and stepped aside to let him in. 

“It’s nice to see you aga-“ he paused once he caught sight of Sakura, who just smiled politely at him... or as politely as one can with a mouth full of fangs.

“Makoto, this is Sakura.” Mondo introduced, already noticing how scared shitless Makoto was. “The one I told you about, remember?”

“Ye-yeah, I do...” he slowly nodded. “You really have a dragon living with you...” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Sakura made her way over and offered Makoto her hand, which he slowly took and gave it a gentle shake. 

“Ah, same...” Makoto replied, doing his hardest not to stare at the length of her claws.

“I made tempura, would you care for some?” Sakura offered, not even waiting for a response from Makoto as she did up a plate for him. 

“Oh... I didn’t know dragons could cook.” he said and accepted the plate.

“When you’re over eight hundred years old, you tend to lean these skills when you’re among humans.” she mused.

“Hey, Sakura, think you can do me a favour?” Mondo asked as Makoto nibbled on a prawn.

“Of course, what is it you require?” 

“Makoto wanted me to fix up a chair of his, mind fetching it? It should be my bro’s room.” 

“No problem.” she nodded and took off.

“Thanks for fixing up that chair, was it difficult?” Makoto asked through a mouthful of mushroom.

“Wouldn’t know, I haven’t touched the damn thing.” he shrugged.

Makoto stared at him. “Then why did you call me over?!”

“Because I need some help...” Mondo rubbed the back of his neck. “And you’re an expert in this department.”

“I am?”

“Of course you fucking are!”

“O-okay! But what am I even an expert in?!”

“D-dating a girl who’s super out of your league!” he blurted out, feeling his face flush a bright shade of red.

“Wait... what?!” Makoto gawked.

“Well none of us thought you would end up with Kyoko, she’s a thousand times out of your goddamn league!” Mondo explained.

“Gee, thanks...” Makoto frowned.

“Look, just help me out and I’ll have your damn chair fixed by Monday!” he begged.

“Al-alright...” Makoto agreed and set his plate of tempura down. “I guess first thing first... who is she?” Mondo couldn’t look at him, instead he hung his head low and looked towards the kitchen floor. “Oh...” Makoto let out a little gasp as he finally realize what he meant. “You mean?”

“Yeah... pretty fucking much.” Mondo muttered. 

“That’s... Uhh...”

“D-don’t judge, man! She’s actually really fucking cool and all!” 

“I-I’m not!” Makoto quickly reassured. “She seems really nice! But...”

“But?!”

“I just... she’s a dragon.” Makoto answered. “I don’t quite understand how she can be out of your league.”

“Sakura dated knights, royalty, rich people, fucking everything!” Mondo listed off. “And I’m just some shitty ex-gang leader turned equally shitty carpenter! I mean if you of all people can date Kyoko, you gotta know something about how to handle this?!”

“Kyoko never cared, I doubt she even thought about it.” Makoto replied. “I don’t think Sakura does either, she was the one who asked to stay with you, right? And not Leon.”

“Yeah, she did... Leon more or less pissed himself at the very sight of her.” he commented. “Sakura was pretty specific on which one of us she wanted to leave with.”

“I think you got your answer then.” Makoto responded.

Yeah, he was probably just overthinking it too much. Now came the next issue, how the fuck was he going to confess to her?! He always got so nervous when it came to talking to the people he was interested in. That led to him shouting and his crush being scared off. He highly doubted his shouting was gonna scare off a giant fire breathing dragoness, but it would be embarrassing. 

“Jesus, do I even say to her?!” Mondo questioned. His nervous habit of yelling normally scared people off before he could say anything remotely romantic. 

“Uhh... Mondo?”

“Do dragons have some kind of courting ritual I gotta do first?”

“Mondo?” 

“What if involves me having to fight her?!” Sakura’s first lover was a knight after all. “I can’t hit women!”

“Mondo!” Makoto spoke just loud enough to get his attention.

“What?” 

Makoto gulped and made and gestured with his head for Mondo to look behind him. Soon as he turned around the blood rushed to his cheeks.

“How long were you standing there?!” 

“Nearly the whole time.” Sakura responded all too casually for his liking.

“I tried to tell you.” Makoto pointed out.

“And for your information, I am not out of your league. It’s the complete opposite really.” she spoke. “As I had mentioned before, due to my relationships with humans I have been shunned. In dragon culture, I am the lowest status there is. My culture is a hostile one when it comes to terms of selecting mates, anything outside your fellow dragons is strictly forbidden. I believe it stems from the belief hybrids between other creatures are weaker and somehow flawed. And with there being so few dragons as it is, our kind has upheld that theory quite strongly.”

“Yet they kicked you out?” Mondo frowned. “That doesn’t make any sense! If there’s so few of you left, why the hell would they kick you out?!”

“I often ask myself that too. I believe they intended to use me as an example, no one wants to be alone after all.” Sakura replied. “But back to what I was saying about status. I lost mine centuries ago, so logically speaking you are the one who would be out of my league. But that would be assuming you actually cared about status... do you?”

“Of course not! Those other dragons who threw you out are goddamn idiots!” 

“Then there is your answer.” she stated.

“Uhh... I think I’m gonna go.” Makoto coughed and edged his way on out the front door.

“Does it make you feel uncomfortable when I talk about my past mates?” Sakura asked. “If so I apologize, it’s just they were how I learned about the human world.” 

“It’s not that! I get that they mean a lot to you, and you got every right to talk about them. Plus I’m kind of curious... It ain’t like your comparing me to them or anything... but you were with royalty, knights, I can’t really compete with that.”

“That’s because you aren’t competing with any of them, It’s not a contest. Whether my lover at the time was rich or poor, what they did for a living never once crossed my mind.” she informed. “When it comes to attraction, I like who I like.”

Okay, that sure made that concern go away. Granted he would still have to tell Daiya that he moved a dragon into the house, but he could do that tomorrow... or later. Now, all he had to do was confess.

Easier said than done.

“I-I....” aw shit, there was that nervous feeling again whenever he tried asking someone out. He doubted his yelling was going to scare off a dragon, but Mondo wanted to this right for a change. “Do you think... would you mind?!”

“Confess to you?” Sakura asked, seemingly amused by his request. Mondo felt his cheeks turn pink once again as he could only nod. “Very well then, would you be interested in pursuing a relationship with me?”

She sounded so formal about it, must be some kind of dragon thing.

“Ye-yeah, I fucking am!” wow, he even yelled when he was getting confessed to (which was normally never) that was just sad! 

She smile, her tail idly swisher behind her. “Then I am pleased to be your mate.”

“I... I am too.” Mondo shuffled awkwardly in his spot. “So... now what?” he haven’t actually had a relationship before. He wasn’t like Leon, who went through women like they were a bag of chips. “Do we kiss or something?”

“Physical displays of affection were the norm with my past partners. Unless times had change for how couples show affection towards each other?”

“No, I don’t think that’s ever going to change.” Mondo replied.

“I have no problem refraining from anything if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“It ain’t that, it’s just I’ve...never kissed anyone besides my mom.” he admitted sheepishly.

“Are you interested in changing that?”

Mondo always figured he was suppose to have his first kiss during his time at high school like a lot of other students. Even when that didn’t happened he assumed his first kiss would be with someone... a little more human. Fuck it, he wasn’t expecting to start falling for a dragon, but since he was, he might as well go all the way!

“Yeah, I really want to change it.” he replied, taking a step towards her. Though there was a not so little problem. 

Sure Mondo was tall, but dragons were taller. Sakura towered over him, it would require more than standing on toes if he wanted to kiss her properly. Would it be rude to ask her to bend down or if he got a chair to stand on? 

“So how should we-“

Mondo barely have any time to process what happened, but before he knew it Sakura wrapped a hand around his waist and next thing he knew he was falling backwards, Mondo instinctively threw his arms around Sakura to avoid falling to the ground, managing to support himself with one leg planted firmly while the other helplessly dangled high in the air. 

“You were going to mention the difference in height, correct?” Mondo nodded, feeling his face flush with colour yet again. “Is this a sufficient solution?”

“No! I-I mean it is... but.” Mondo used a hand to cover his face, not having to worry about falling since he knew Sakura was strong enough to support him. “I’m a man! I’m suppose to be dipping you to kiss!” 

“Your masculinity is more fragile than all the decor I accidentally broke.” to which Mondo responded with a pout.

“Shut up...” he muttered as Sakura got him back to standing on both his feet.

“Would you prefer I bend down for you to kiss me?” 

“Yeah, that would work.” 

Alright, his first kiss... with a dragon. Granted it wasn’t going to be the setting he originally thought it was going to be, but how many people got to say their first kiss was with their badass dragon girlfriend? He totally got this!

No... no he did not.

Soon as Sakura bend down he attempted to bring his face forward, failing to noticing Sakura was doing the very same, but at a slower pace. He swore as his forehead collided with harder than diamond scales.

“Fuck!” he cursed, covering the sore spot.

“Are you alright?” Sakura asked, removing his hand to get a better look at his forehead. “I’m sorry, this is my fault.”

“No it’s not, I’m the one who fucking head butted you.” how the fuck did you accidentally head but someone instead of kissing them?! God, he was hopeless.

“You’re bleeding, I’ll find some bandages.”

....

“Wow, how do you mess up kissing that bad?” Daiya snorted in laughter. 

“He got much better at it with time.” Sakura explained.

“Yeah, I don’t doubt that considering...” Daiya gestured back to the six eggs. 

“Can you both stop?” Mondo groaned.

“Must we? I think it was rather cute.” she mused with a sly little smile.

“You know what?” his older brother announced and glanced at Sakura. “I like you, what you see in my idiot brother is beyond me, but you’re alright.”

“Fuck off.” Mondo frowned.

At least Daiya finally calmed down after meeting Sakura and the fact he was going to be a father to six human-dragon hybrids.

“I’m just messing with you.” he laughed, putting an arm around him. “I always did think you needed a smart and mature lover. Granted, I was expecting someone a little more human... but hey, you do you!” Mondo let out a sigh. “So about the eggs... what the fuck does a human and dragon baby even look like?”

“I’m afraid I am unsure, though considering I laid eggs I suspect they will be mostly dragon.” she guessed. “Maybe they might have more human instincts?”

....

Yeah, the whole ‘human instincts’ theory Sakura had was completely wrong. They were one hundred percent dragon, only inheriting some of his physical features like his eye colour and hair. His four sons and two daughters were apparently meeting all the dragon baby milestones according to Sakura, they were walking on all fours, able to hiss and chirp, and breathe a few harmless sparks of fire whenever they sneezed. 

Sakura assured him they would eventually start to act more humanoid like her. And soon they would start walking on two legs and and babbling, stuff that was more in his human area of knowledge. 

Not that the dragon part of them was difficult to handle, they sort of reminded Mondo of dogs in some weird way with how much energy they had and how they all had that need to gnaw on stuff they shouldn’t. All was going well, aside from one little part of raising dragon children.

Mondo panted, sweat dripping off his forehead. Given any normal circumstances he would get up and get a cold drink. But having six dragon children who were growing like weeds all dog piled on top of you was far from normal circumstances. Another thing that was normal for dragon offspring was huddling up on top of their parents. Typically it was Sakura who done this, since the youngsters didn’t weight her down with how heavy they were. But she wasn’t here, with six extra mouths to feed she took to hunting for wild animals to feed them. So when she was gone and their children felt like piling on top of someone, he was forced to fill in. Sure he joined in it every now and then, but it was summer! And like Sakura, these dragons also emitted a warmth. 

He groaned, his children caught him by surprise when they demanded a piling session. They all jumped him, so here he was now... on the living room floor, with six hot little dragon kids all dog piled on his back as he suffered. 

“Daiya, please help.” he begged, seeing Daiya on the couch.

“Nope, you brought this upon yourself.” he chuckled.

“Fuck you.” Mondo muttered as one of his dragon daughters licked his cheek. He managed to chuckle and nuzzle back despite being so freakishly hot. “Yeah, I like you hell raisers too.”


End file.
